Overused Product
by le stylo
Summary: Something so simple can lead to a situation that is binding.


Disclaimers: Don't own Code Lyoko.  
**Overused Product**

It began to both of them pretty much as a mystery. But somehow, the couple had begun to catch on to discovering the secret between them, finding themselves in the process-the process of their union, so to speak. It had started simple enough, the boy, Odd missed class, and he had ventured into Sissi's room to catch up on what he had missed. Simple as it was, it somehow turned into a big argument, and such was the nature of their relationship.

When his lips touched hers, however, her eyes widened with astonishment, and she could barely move much less finish the stinging words she was prepared to deliver. Those words were meant to finish all that had occurred, the spontaneous (from the girl's point of view) visit from the strange boy and the argument that had erupted between them.

It hadn't taken her very long to close her eyes, accept the kiss, and return them either. Yet, it did take quite a while for her to comprehend what she was doing. When it hit her, she was caught up in a maelstrom of internal debate and rejection to what was occurring, though she was too far in to want to stop. It was so…nice so… pleasant, she couldn't-she didn't want to stop.

Odd's kisses were quite passionate, and caught up in it; he pushed the girl onto her bed. Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled away quickly breathing rapid small breaths, eyes starring in amazed wonder, with a hint of wariness in them. Obviously, she had noticed the awkward position she was in, helplessly baffled on her bed, with a guy looming over her. Not just any guy, this specific _weirdo_ who had a mysterious sort of charm to him.

'Odd…' She couldn't find strength to speak… His eyes focused intensely upon hers so that she had to look down for a couple of seconds before she could look into them again. This time she continued to look back, mustering all the strength she had. He didn't say a word, breathing as rapidly as her, their breaths synchronized. He couldn't seem to speak either. Words didn't seem to be needed. Everything was in his eyes, in his actions, and again Sissi found herself turning away from Odd's eyes, those thoughts, and words within them he wasn't saying, swimming in the pools of dark chocolate distracting her from her own thoughts.

Sissi's eyes shifted upward. _Tic. Tock. Tic._ Her clock never seemed so loud to her. What had she gotten her self into? How could she have let it get this far…? Odd? Why Odd? Why now? She was caught off guard-that was all. Peering over at him, her cheeks became more rosy, that smirk, it was just so… and without really noticing, she let out a sigh, causing a breathy chuckle from the young man. She squeaked and looked away again.

"It's alright…"

Damn. He flashed the smirk again. In her head, she tried to count the many girls his been with, tried to picture the ones he may have gotten to an intimate point with… She tried to imagine the pain she'd have to endure, the ghostly memories she'd have to battle… How many girls had he kissed the way he kissed her? Has been held by him? How many girls has he used the low, raspy (sexy, even) voice to soothe and make melt into putty at his hands? How many has been added to the statistic of girls who has dated him? Sissi looked up at him, her lips slowly curving into a smile as her hands fell upon his cheeks.

For many moments the two were stationary. That boldness, his quirky, childish sense of humor, those eyes, and that smirk had won the young girl over, though she didn't know he had done so long before they both knew it. 'I'll give you a chance.' She silently thought, bringing his face close to hers and placing a kiss on his mouth.

A/n: A treat to the Odd/Sissi fans. Why? Cause of a Curious Shiver which was designed to be a one shot. I may start a story with that. But as of yet it's still unknown to me. I have many ideas for Sissi and Odd actually. Hm… more Sissi/Oddness in the future? I actually want to write some successful Odd/Aelita… hrm… I would love some R/R


End file.
